Love is a Battlefield!
by writtingintheclouds
Summary: this story takes place when Renesmee turns 16. what happens when she falls for a guyn whoisn't jake? how will jake react? how will the cullen react? For the first time she experiences life as a normal teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Ch.1: New Neighbors**

**Neisse's P.O.V.**

**OMG! It's my sixteenth birthday. That means I'm sixteen. That means I can date. Jake had been taking me places pretty much since I was born, but as much as he tried to convince me they were dates I knew the only reason my parents made me go is so that they could do "stuff". Ok. I'm goanna stop right there. When I turned around the hottie alert in my head went off. I walked over to my mom and whispered into m mom's ear "Mom have you seen the new neighbors? There son is so hot."**

"**Neisse****,**** behind you." Said my mother**

**I turned around and Jake was there. I rolled my eyes.**

"**What does that guy have that I don't?" he asked in a really cocky voice.**

**He went to go kiss me on the lips, but I turned my head quickly enough for him to only get my cheek. Thank you God! I backed up a few steps and slapped him. "I told you we're just friends." I said.**

"**Well like mother like daughter." Said my Daddy.**

"**I don't like them." said Jake pointing to the new neighbors. "There moving in on my territory."**

**I slapped him again. "I'm not yours and I never will be. Deal with it." I said**

"**You will be," Said Jake, "or else."**

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me. You're pathetic." I said in the most hateful tone I'd ever used. I knew I was being too hard on him, but I didn't care. "I'm goanna be dating guys that aren't you so if you can't handle that get lost." His body started trembling. It was a trembling we all knew too well. "Jake, calm down. Stop it." I said really scared. With the help of Jasper he stopped trembling. "I think it's best if you leave." I said.**

"**Now" finished my mother.**

**Before I knew it he was gone.**

**Jakes armies moving' out and my armies moving' in. I will win his (the guy across the street, not Jake's) heart.**

"**Nessie it's not war." said my father.**

"**Oh, Daddy. When will you ever learn? Love is a battle field." I said. I turned away from my father to look at the house next door to us. Esme had designed it and the boys built it. I was almost an exact replica of our house. Grandma was just doing it for fun and then she thought about how it would be a waste to just let it sit there, so she got a hold of Fork's best realtor and the house was put up for sale. In three days the house was sold to the Christens, a family who would be moving from San Diego, California. Why they would move to the rainiest place in the continental U.S., a place where downtown was one street long, a place that if you wanted to really go shopping you have to drive four hours and take a ferry across the sound, I don't know. Butt once I saw that they had a teenage son, I was thrilled. Unless he was home school, like I use to be, he was going to have to go to Forks High School with me because there is only one high school in Forks. Apparently, the father of the house was going to take a job at Forks Hospital with my Grandpa.**

**Then he came out of the house. He was tall and muscular, but not to muscular. He had dark curly brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was so gorgeous! I smiled and then went back inside of the house and laid down on the couch. I needed to let my heart slow down to a normal speed after the whole looking-at-the-hottest-guy-I-have-ever-laid-eyes-on thing.**

"**Nessie?" my dad interrupted my dreaming. "How do you know this is the 'hottest' guy you have ever seen? And I know you're sixteen but you still need to keep your thoughts to yourself." He said with a very fatherly look on his face.**

"**Daddy………… just keep out of my head if you don't like what you hear." I went back to my dreaming and I soon felt my eyes close and a blanket placed over me. I had eight more hours until I had t wake up but I just wanted to think about the guy next door.**

**And then it hit me. This involved Jake's heart being broken. Man, love really is a battle field.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Ch.1: New Neighbors**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

**OMG! It's my sixteenth birthday. That means I'm sixteen. That means I can date. Jake had been taking me places pretty much since I was born, but as much as he tried to convince me they were dates I knew the only reason my parents made me go is so that they could do "stuff". Ok. I'm goanna stop right there. When I turned around the hottie alert in my head went off. I walked over to my mom and whispered into m mom's ear "Mom have you seen the new neighbors? There son is so hot."**

"**Nessie, behind you." Said my mother**

**I turned around and Jake was there. I rolled my eyes.**

"**What does that guy have that I don't?" he asked in a really cocky voice.**

**He went to go kiss me on the lips, but I turned my head quickly enough for him to only get my cheek. Thank you God! I backed up a few steps and slapped him. "I told you we're just friends." I said.**

"**Well like mother like daughter." Said my Daddy.**

"**I don't like them." said Jake pointing to the new neighbors. "There moving in on my territory."**

**I slapped him again. "I'm not yours and I never will be. Deal with it." I said**

"**You will be," Said Jake, "or else."**

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me. You're pathetic." I said in the most hateful tone I'd ever used. I knew I was being too hard on him, but I didn't care. "I'm goanna be dating guys that aren't you so if you can't handle that get lost." His body started trembling. It was a trembling we all knew too well. "Jake, calm down. Stop it." I said really scared. With the help of Jasper he stopped trembling. "I think it's best if you leave." I said.**

"**Now" finished my mother.**

**Before I knew it he was gone.**

**Jakes armies moving' out and my armies moving' in. I will win his (the guy across the street, not Jake's) heart.**

"**Nessie it's not war." said my father.**

"**Oh, Daddy. When will you ever learn? Love is a battle field." I said. I turned away from my father to look at the house next door to us. Esmee had designed it and the boys built it. I was almost an exact replica of our house. Grandma was just doing it for fun and then she thought about how it would be a waste to just let it sit there, so she got a hold of Fork's best realtor and the house was put up for sale. In three days the house was sold to the Christens, a family who would be moving from San Diego, California. Why they would move to the rainiest place in the continental U.S., a place where downtown was one street long, a place that if you wanted to really go shopping you have to drive four hours and take a ferry across the sound, I don't know. Butt once I saw that they had a teenage son, I was thrilled. Unless he was home school, like I use to be, he was going to have to go to Forks High School with me because there is only one high school in Forks. Apparently, the father of the house was going to take a job at Forks Hospital with my Grandpa.**

**Then he came out of the house. He was tall and muscular, but not to muscular. He had dark curly brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was so gorgeous! I smiled and then went back inside of the house and laid down on the couch. I needed to let my heart slow down to a normal speed after the whole looking-at-the-hottest-guy-I-have-ever-laid-eyes-on thing.**

"**Nessie?" my dad interrupted my dreaming. "How do you know this is the 'hottest' guy you have ever seen? And I know you're sixteen but you still need to keep your thoughts to yourself." He said with a very fatherly look on his face.**

"**Daddy………… just keep out of my head if you don't like what you hear." I went back to my dreaming and I soon felt my eyes close and a blanket placed over me. I had eight more hours until I had t wake up but I just wanted to think about the guy next door.**

**And then it hit me. This involved Jake's heart being broken. Man, love really is a battle field.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Ch.2: Plan of Attack**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Get in here!" I yelled. Of course before I knew it my mother and father were at the side of my bed.**

"**If it has anything to do with what you're thinking of, I'm so proud of you." said my dad, "I'm so in. I can't wait to get rid of Jacob."**

**Obviously my mother had put her shield out to see what we were talking about because she answered with an "Oh, ok."**

"**So go pretend to be normal people and talk about how sweet I am. Put the thoughts in their heads that I'm a good person to have their son hang out with maybe possibly even date. Go. GO. Go." I said**

**It was hours before they came back or maybe it just seemed that way. I'm so bored. I could tell everyone had gone over to greet them except for me; it was just a little too quiet which didn't help with the being-bored-out-of-my-brains thing. I really do need a boyfriend to keep me entertained. Then my parents walked back into my room.**

"**There sons name is Robert and he is going to our school. His schedule is also the same as yours so we volunteered you to show him around. He thought you were cute so he's goanna ask you out on Friday to go to the movies; Alice saw a vision and I kinda took it out of her head. IF HE BREAKS YOUR HEART I'LL KILL HIM." My dad told me.**

"**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I said hugging them both. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. He would be all mine. I also liked that we only had school Thursday and Friday this week due to teacher work stuff but that's ok, that meant Friday was just around the corner.**

**The plan: no Jake, all Robert. I liked it.**

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Ch.3**

**Robert's P.O.V.**

**Last night was the first night I dreamt of Renesmee Cullen. About three things I was absolutely positive:**

**First, Renesmee was special.**

**Second, there was a part of her-and I didn't know how dominate that part may be- that wants me to love her with all I have.**

**And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.**

**I couldn't sleep at all. All I thought about was Renesmee's golden curls, her dazzling smile, her warm chocolate brown eyes, and her creamy skin with rosy hints on her cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous. But it wasn't only her looks that I loved. I could tell from her smile that she was sweet, selfless, caring, kind, loving, affectionate, gentle, understanding, and loyal. I could tell that she is everything I could ever want and more. I just… knew it.**

**I looked in the mirror in my bathroom. I was a mess. My brown curly hair was going every direction and my green eyes were filled with sleep. My tee shirt was wrinkled. But I was excited. Today was the first day of school at Forks High. Renesmee was going to show me around. Renesmee. Even her name was like saying the most beautiful word that has ever come out of my lips.**

**My fantasy was interrupted when the doorbell rang.**

"**Rob could you get that?" my mother yelled from somewhere in the new gigantic house we lived in.**

"**Sure Mom." I ran down the stairs and pulled the door open. I almost fainted when I saw who it was. Renesmee.**

"**Hi, you must be Robert." She said as she reached out her hand for me to shake. I took it. Her skin was soft and silky.**

"**Just Rob. You must be Renesmee."**

"**Just Nessie." She giggled. It was like hearing silver bells from the heavens ring. "Um… I turned sixteen yesterday… and I got a car… and my license so I was, um, wondering, um, if you needed a ride to, um, school."**

**Ride. To school. With Nessie… of course!!!!!!!! "That would be great thanks. I'll just take a minute. Here come inside." I lead her inside and into the kitchen where we found my mom. "Nessie, this is my mother. Mom this is Nessie, the girl from next door."**

"**Very nice to meet you Nessie. Your family is wonderful." My mother said to her.**

"**Ya they're pretty cool. I just love having six brothers and sisters. It's great to meet you too." Nessie said.**

"**Nessie I will be back in a minute." I ran upstairs and quickly got dressed and ready. Khakis and a black polo would have to do. She was wearing a black mini dress. Is it cheesy if we match? Oh well, I don't have time for this. I ran back down stairs. Nessie was sipping espresso with my mom. "Ready to go Nessie?"**

**She looked up and just stared at me for a minute. "Yep. Thanks for the espresso Mrs. Christen. See you soon." Nessie said and gave my mother a hug. She followed me out the door.**

"**Bye mom."**

"**Bye Nessie. Bye Rob, love you honey."**

**I followed Nessie out to her car parked in the driveway of her house. She drove a white 2009 Audi TTS Roadster. This girl's first car was $50,000. I opened the door on the driver's side for her. "Thanks Rob." I shut the door and went to the passenger side. A two-seater convertible, nice. We followed her brothers and sisters to school.**

"**I like your car." I said.**

"**Thanks. It's my dream car. It goes fast and looks cool." She said. "See my family and I are kinda obsessed with speed. My sister, Rosalie, is driving the red Mercedes CLK in the front. My other sister, Alice, is driving the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo behind her. My third sister, Bella, has a red Ferrari but she normally drives with my brother Edward in his silver Volvo C30. He also has a Vanquish but it his special occasion only car. Emmett drives a Jeep. My father, Carlisle, he also has a Mercedes."**

"**Gotcha ya." I answered.**

**It was a smooth, laugh-filled drive to Forks High School. As she pulled into the parking lot everyone stopped what they were doing to admire the Cullen family. I could understand why, the Cullens were beautiful and when they drove up it was like the exotic and expensive car show was in town; but didn't anyone tell them it is impolite to stared and point. The Cullens all parked next to each other and got out.**

"**Nice driving little sis. You didn't take out any of the forest." Emmett said to Nessie.**

"**Okay, that was one time and thanks big bro." Nessie said as she high-fived him.**

**We walked into the school and everybody stared. Lots of the guys gave winks and smiles to the Cullen sisters. The Cullen boys just gave them you-better-back-off-before-I-hurt-you looks and most off the creeps backed off, but there are those few who decided to keep smiling and by the end of the morning they learned their lesson. I could distinguish the couples in the group: Rosalie and Emmett, the seniors, Jasper and Alice, a senior and junior, and Bella and Edward, both juniors. Nessie looked over her shoulder and reached for my hand. I took hers and held it tightly. She pulled me closely to her side. Her brothers and sisters headed to there classes. She hugged each one good bye and we maneuvered toward the school office so I could get my schedule. Once I got it and looked at it I noticed Nessie and I had all of our classes together. This was a great start to my sophomore year in Forks. My schedule went:**

**Period 1: English Literature**

**Period 2: Algebra**

**Break**

**Period 3: Biology**

**Period 4: World geography**

**Period 5: U.S. Government**

**Lunch**

**Period 6: French**

**Period 7: Study Hall**

**We ran into our first class right as the bell was about to ring. Nessie lead the way to the back of the room to our seats after she introduced me to the English Literature teacher, Mrs. Terrell. She was pretty and wore glasses. We were given a copy of Wuthering Heights to read for the next month and in thirty days we had to choose a partner, write a summary, and come up with a modern version of the story. I found out later that Wuthering Heights was Nessie's favorite book besides Pride and Prejudice. We went to algebra next and it was pretty boring but I sat next to Nessie again and we passed note back and forth during class. We mostly made fun of our algebra teacher, Mr. Leon. He was just a straight up dork to say the least. An earthquake could have occurred and he probably wouldn't have noticed, he was so involved in mathematics. It was a bit ridiculous. On our break Nessie introduced me to a few of her friends as we passed them in the hall on our way to meet the other Cullens near the computer lab which was next door to biology.**

"**So was algebra torture?" Emmett asked me.**

"**Ya with that big of a nerd teaching the class, I am still wondering why I didn't pass out." I said as I smiled over at Nessie. She giggled. I loved when she did that.**

"**Well, look at the bright side: after this semester you never have to have him again." Jasper said as he patted me on the shoulder.**

"**I'll worn you guys now. The next teacher Mr. Monaco is like a replica of Mr. Leon except he's a biology geek." Bella said.**

**Edward spoke next, "Someone could be bleeding to death and he still would be talking about cells and ecology."**

**The bell rang alerting us we only had three minutes to get to class. "Come on guys. Bye Nessie, bye Rob." Alice said to us as she pushed and pulled the other Cullens toward the east end of the school.**

"**Have 'fun'!" Rosalie shouted to us. She used the air quotes and everything. Nessie and I walked into biology and it was everything Bella and Edward said it would be: torture. Nessie and I texted back and forth instead of written notes. We talked about summer and baseball instead of paying attention to Mr. Monaco talk about plants and why we should recycle. I have heard this like a thousand times already.**

**The rest of our classes went by quickly and then it was lunch. By now Nessie was always holding my hand through the halls and when we watched a movie during U.S. Government she laid her head on my shoulder. We walked into the cafeteria and everybody looked. The guys watched Nessie's legs and hair as she walked down the aisles between the tables like runways. We got in line for food and then it happen.**

**We were walking over to a table where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting when the most disgusting thing happen and everyone in the cafeteria watched.**

**Nessie was walking a bit slower than I and as she walked past the varsity football table a player slap her…derrière. It was gross. This guy I knew was thinking about getting together with her. If only I was holding her hand!!!!! She turned around on the heel of her shiny black heels and walked over to the guy. He was sitting at the end of a seat so she sat down on his lap.**

"**Hey babe." The guy said.**

"**So I'm guessing you like me by what you just did?" Nessie asked him in a very seductive tone.**

"**Hell ya. I am in love with you." He said as he placed his hands on her waist. I looked briefly over my shoulder to the Cullen table. They guys were about to smash his guys face in and the girls sat with their mouths hanging open.**

"**Oh really?" She said as she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Well if we're going to be together, don't you have to know a little more about me?" She asked him as she slightly pushed out her lips.**

"**Totally." The player answered as he stared at her glossy peach lips. He was putty in her hands. Like dough to a baker, she could do whatever she wanted to him and he would do it without complaining.**

"**Well, number one: I love fast cars. Two: I love Italian shoes. And three: I hate sex-driven crap heads like you." She slapped him across the face and stood up. Everyone in the cafeteria clapped and yelled. The football player was stunned and embarrassed. You could she a big red hand print on this left cheek. That would leave a mark. Nessie walked a few steps and then stopped and turned around. "You see, that's what you get when you mess with a girl who is faster, smarter, and frankly," she stared at his worn out letterman jacket and wrinkled tee shirt, "more stylish then you. So I hope you learned your lesson, other wise I would be more than delighted to teach it to you again, except this time I'll go straight to the part where I slap you. " She grabbed my hand and we walked to our table. We sat down. She looked pissed. "I told you guys I could take care of my own problems." she said as she eyed her siblings.**

"**I will never ever mess with you again Nessie." Emmett said.**

"**And we'll stay out of you business." Jasper added.**

**I kept a firm grip on her hand for the rest of the day just to make sure anymore player decided to be taught by the now legendary Ms. Renesmee Cullen. Our classes went by really fast and before I knew it we were driving back to our houses. We sat on the swing on the front porch of my house for a while. We drank vanilla lattes because my mom wanted to test out some more recipes on her espresso machine. I got to know Nessie better and I opened up to her too. It was getting a bit chilly outside when Esme, Nessie's foster mother, came out from my house where she had been talking with my mother about anything and everything. Nessie hugged me and kissed my cheek good bye and her and her mother walked back to their house. I was left alone sitting on the porch with my heart in a liquid form. My heart was melting. My cheek was tingling from where she had kissed me. I'm sure some of her lip gloss was on it but I didn't care. I wanted to run up and down the street screaming with pleasure. I had only known her for a day and we were already holding hands, hugging, cuddling, and kissing cheeks! I was in love and I could tell she at least liked me. We made plans that she would meet me on the porch again tomorrow morning for lattes and then we would go to school. Tomorrow I would ask her out to the movies. I couldn't wait another minute.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Ch.4: The Date**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

**It's the night of my very first date. I'm so excited. My Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice curled my hair and did my makeup. They also picked out the perfect gold shoes, diamond accessories, and a little aqua dress. Everything was perfect till now. Jake was standing on the door step.**

"**Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Listen babe I know I messed up but…"**

"**I'm not your babe. I'm not your anything."**

"**Don't be ridiculous. You know you'll always be my girl. Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist.**

"**No." I said pulling away, "I have a date tonight with Rob."**

"**Where is he? I'm goanna kill him." said Jake**

"**Who, me?" asked Robert from behind Jake, "You had the perfect girl. You let her go. Now you just have to suck it up and deal with it. In a different way then being a stalker."**

**Jake went to punch him but before he could, I tripped him and pulled his legs out from under him. I stepped over him and grabbed Robert's hand. "Come on. Let's go." I said.**

**We drove in his car, a black Mercedes SUV, to the Lincoln Theater in Port Angeles. We didn't really watch the movie at all. Let's just say, Rob's a great kisser. Also the goodnight kiss was more like a make out session. We'd probably still be kissing on the porch if my dad wasn't all its-three-seconds-past-your-curfew-young-lady. Whatever Dad. We're going out again on Sunday. Also I promised to go over to his house tomorrow morning for a cup of tea. If we keep this up, I would be a morning person in no time.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Ch.5: The Confrontation**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

**I woke up with a knock on my window. I thought it was Rob so I opened it in a hurry and with a huge smile on my face. That smile quickly dropped. It was Jake.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked really annoyed.**

"**I saw your little make out session last night." He said.**

"**Which one." I asked.**

"**Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."**

"**I'm not kidding." I said as seriously as I could.**

"**Whatever get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere." He answered.**

"**OK. Wait for me at the river." I said, "Out."**

"**Why do I have to leave?" he asked.**

"**Because I have to get dressed." I said.**

"**Just promise me I'm not goanna be stood up while you go see that other guy." he said.**

"**No, you won't be. I like you a lot better." I said**

**Crap! What am I goanna do? I have to go over to Rob's. When he was half way to the river I shut the curtain, got dressed, and ran into the woods. Quickly enough I saw Rob's backyard. I went through the side gate and up the porch steps. I got there with 10 minutes till Jake would come looking for me. "Sorry I'm late." I said.**

"**Oh, it's fine. Earlier I saw that stalker guy pull up in the driveway. I was scared you weren't coming. Here's your tea.**

"**Thanks." I said.**

**He went to grab my hand, but hit my latte instead. It spilt all done my front. "How long has it been since I got here?" I asked.**

"**It's been 5 minutes and 36 seconds; but whose counting?" he answered.**

"**Crap. I don't have time to go back and change. We should actually go inside on second thought." I said.**

"**Nessie does this have anything to do with the stalker?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, it actually does. He's waiting for me in my backyard." I answered hoping he wouldn't be upset.**

"**Well why don't you go and I'll take care of him. He needs to stop following you around and showing up at your house uninvited." he said.**

"**Well I knew him while I was a baby. Actually since I was born." I said.**

"**Oh, I didn't know you two went back so long. Maybe I should just back off. I will if you want me to." he said.**

"**No!" I yelled, "I like you a lot."**

"**Ok, let's go then." he said.**

**When we got to the lake he said" Wow this is a huge place."**

"**Yep, but Jake is right across the river." I said.**

**We crossed the river and Jake came running up to us.**

"**I knew I shouldn't have let you have all that space." Jake said.**

"**You'll give her all the space she wants."**

"**That's not for you to decide." Jake said.**

"**No it's for me to decide and I want Jake to leave me alone." I said.**

"**But you said you…"**

"**I lied." I said in a duh tone**

**Finally my dad came out. He tried to send signals to Jake telling him to leave, but he just ignored them.**

"**Were goanna be married sometime in the future so back off." Jake said.**

"**What? Do you have an arranged marriage or something?" Rob asked.**

"**NO!" I said**

"**Yes." said Jake.**

"**NO!" said my father.**

"**Good. Then stay away from my girlfriend because we're engaged." Rob said.**

"**Yeah!" I said.**

**My dad read my mind and Rob's mind and found out it was a joke so he just laughed.**

"**What?" said Jake.**

"**Ya. Rob proposed last night and we're getting married in six months. Oh don't worry Jake, you're not invited." I said with a smile. He turned around and I could hear him use some pretty colorful language as he stomped back into the forest.**

"**So, I'll go change and see you in five." I kissed his cheek and headed off into the house to change. A PINK track suit and Ugg boats would have to do. Casual and comfy, I mean it is Saturday morning after all.**

**Love is a battlefield!**

**Ch6 I love you! **

**Neisse's pov **

**So in the last hour Jake walked off all mad and stuff, I changed (finally), and now I'm back at Roberts drinking a latte.**

"**Since were "engaged" now I think I should be honest with you. I'm a wizard." He said**

"**It's ok. Emmett used to play dungeons and dragons all the time." I said.**

"**No." he said. "I'm a real wizard and I think the rest of your family is vampires too."**

"**Don't be ridiculous. I think I'd know if my own family was…." I hesitated because as much as it hurt to say it, it had to be said, "Blood sucking monsters."**

"**No, not all of them are like that. There are some who are sort of like vegetarians. Those are the ones were allies with. The other ones just eat us." He said quickly.**

"**Oh, and I think Jacob is a werewolf too." He finished.**

"**Fine if you want me to believe you then tell me three things about vampires that only wizards would know." I said sure he couldn't possibly know the true facts.**

"**1 they have leaders called the volturi.**

**2 they don't die in the sun they just sparkle.**

**3 they are impossible to resist.**

**That's why I thought you were one when I first saw you." He said.**

**My heart melted.**

**How could I keep this from him when he just spilled his guts to me? I groaned.**

"**Your only half right about the vampire thing." I touched his cheek and showed him the important parts of my sixteen years of life then followed it up with "its fine if you don't want to be my boyfriend or fake but someday real fiancé anymore. I totally understand." **

"**Neisse how could you ever think that I love you." He said.**

"**Really? I love you too." **

**We looked each other in the eyes and said in unison "I love you."**

**Love is a Battlefield **

**Ch7 the parents**

**Neisse's pov **

"**Daddy?" I asked.**

"**What Neisse?" he asked back.**

"**Do we like wizards?" I asked.**

"**Yes! Why?" he asked.**

"**Just wondering." I said hoping he didn't read my mind.**

"**Robert's a wizard?" he asked in total shock.**

"**Yep." I answered "is it ok if wizards know who we are?"**

"**Neisse you didn't, you did." Said my father.**

"**No I didn't tell him. I just confirmed his suspicion." I said trying to sound as innocent as I could.**

"**Why? Why would you do that?" he asked in a really angry voice.**

**I'm goanna show you something. Show it to everybody else I thought. **

**I put my hand on his cheek. A few second later all the Cullen girl "Oh-ed"**

**At the end my father replied with "Oh well I guess that makes it all better then." **

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**No!" he yelled.**

"**Come on Edward it was only a matter of time till he found out. I mean he does live right next door to us. Also since he's a wizard his senses clued him in." said Carlisle, "Neisse just made the process go faster."**

"**It's ok Neisse your not in trouble just calm down." Said Jasper.**

"**We should probably meet his parents though." Said Carlisle.**

"**The parents?" I asked. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Betrayal!

Edward's pov

Ok so we went over to Roberts house to talk to his parents. Half way through the talk Robert decided to go hang out with Nessie at our cottage. It turns out that his parents didn't believe him about us being vampires and all.

We headed home. I was sort of worried about Nessie because Jacob said he was coming over at 5:00 and it was now 5:48. I hope there wasn't any trouble.

When we got home Nessie and Robert were making-out on the couch. Jacob was just standing there watching them with a disgusted look on his face. There like two wild animals going at it, that's disgusting. He thought.

Nessie's pov

O M G. He is such a great kisser. Jake is nowhere near this good. I wonder how long it will be until we go farther than this.

"Never and we have a guest." My father said.

There goes my dad again. He always ruins it.

I looked up at Jake`. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could do something together. Even though were not dating doesn't mean we can't be friends." he said.

"Yes it does. Get lost stalker." said Rob.

"You don't have to be so mean to him he's just trying to be nice." I said kinda feeling sorry for him,"Yeah, I'll go with you. Do I need a jacket?"

"What? I thought we had plans tonight." said Rob.

"We did , but they were cancelled while you were being a jerk." I said giving him a glare.

"Yeah. You'll need a jacket." Jake finally answer.

I got my jacket and we left. We went to the beach and he'd made a picnic for us.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think this was a date.I said kind of feeling a romantic spark. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. He'd never kissed me like this before. It was like before he was holding back , but now he just let it all go. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"I've missed you so much. I'm just glad you'll speak to me now." he said with a big goofy smile on his face. And thought I'd never admit it I missed him a lot as well. After that we just held hands and watched the sunset. An hour later he took me back home. He walked me to the door and we had an amazing good night kiss. Right as I leaned in for another one the door swung open I went to tell my dad to go back in, but to my surprise it wasn't my father it was Rob.

"What were you gonna do? You were gonna kiss him weren't you? You were gonna kiss this stupid dog stalker!"

"You told him I was a werewolf?" asked Jake looking really confused " I didn't think you hated me that much."

"Yeah, she does." Rob said, "I don't blame her either you're a pathetic creepy stalker who can't understand that no means no."

just as Jake turned around I grabbed his wrist, "Wait, Jake. Let me explain."

"No need to." he said, "You didn't just betray me by the way. You betrayed the clan. Your second family. We all trusted you. How could you?"

"Robs a wizard!" I yelled.

"What?" said Jake and Rob at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter!

Nessie's pov

Over the weekend Rob invited me to watch the Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family. I love Harry potter. Rob officially gave himself the nickname of Harry Potter. I personally hate it when people give themselves nicknames, but whatever.

It's Halloween today and Jake is Harry Potter. I'm Hermione. Jake asked me if I wanted to go over and have a Harry Potter day. Like I said I love Harry Potter so I accepted. It was so much fun.

Rob was super jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

The Almost Decision

Nessie's pov

This morning I woke up with a lot of knocking at my window. I was a little annoyed. I mean even a half vampire needs to get some sleep. When I opened my curtain I saw something I never thought I would see. Jake and Rob were actually talking to each other calmly. I was impressed.

I got dressed and let them in. "Listen Nessie we've been talking and we've decided we want you to choose one of us today." said Jake.

"Yeah were not just gonna wait around forever you know we have lives." Rob said.

"Speak for yourself ." I said while smiling at Jake.

"Yeah. I kind of have to and even if didn't I still would. I love you Nessie." Jake said looking into my eyes.

"Oh not this crap again. Nessie he's just playing you to get laid. Every guy except for me is." said Rob sounding really pissed.

"Hey you watch how you talk to my girl you man slut." said Jake sounding even more pissed then Rob did, I'm not playing you Nessie. I really do love you. I have since the day you were born. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"So who do you choose?" Jake asked.

"I.... I ....... I choose Harry Potter!" Before they could blink I was in the bathroom with the door locked behind me."


	5. Chapter 5

The Decision

Nessie's pov

On the other side of the door I heard them both rejoicing. Idiots. They stopped rejoicing. "Wait who'd she choose?" They asked each other.

Before I could take another breath they were knocking on the door.

"Nessie you chose me right?" asked Jake.

"No idiot she chose me." Rob said.

"Who'd she choose?" they asked each other

I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I haven't said who I've chosen yet because I've just made up my mind. I choose Jake." I said.

Jake ran up and swooped me up in his arms like a groom does to his bride. Then I gave him tho most passionate kiss I've ever given to anyone.

"I love you!" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you too, Jakey."


End file.
